1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic module housings and modules that support fiber optic connections and methods of manufacture and assembly of same.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmissions. Fiber optic networks employing optical fibers are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points at which it is necessary to link optical fibers in order to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections.
Fiber optic components provided in a fiber optic module may be difficult to access during assembly and in the field when establishing and modifying connections as well as when cleaning due to limited finger access. The fiber optic components may be removed from the fiber optic module to gain sufficient access and then re-installed. For example, the fiber optic components may be removed for cleaning during loss insertion testing. However after cleaning, the operator may not fully establish a fiber optic connection to a particular fiber optic component. Even so, the fiber optic module may still pass the loss insertion testing. However, subsequently during transport or operation, the fiber optic connection to a fiber optic component may become disconnected. As a result, a customer service call or report may be generated reporting a perceived broken optical fiber or fiber optic component for a fiber optic module that does not actually exist.
Thus, a need exists to provide a fiber optic module that allows for easy accessibility of components, including but not limited to connectors and adapters, to avoid or reduce the possibility of partially latching of components, including fiber optic connectors into fiber optic adapters, when installing and re-installing connections.